


В плену иллюзий

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Попытка раскрыть Призрака сквозь окутывающую его пелену тайны. А может, это еще одна сторона окружающих его иллюзий...





	В плену иллюзий

ризрак смотрит на космический пейзаж, сидя в своем любимом кресле. Все подстроено в точности до самых мелких деталей и идеально удовлетворяет его привычкам. Призрак и сам является совершенством — для кого-то он самый привлекательный мужчина во Вселенной, для кого-то умелый руководитель, герой человечества, небожитель, спустившийся в этот мир. А для других он исчадье ада, бешеный фанатик, разрушитель связей… Сам же Призрак смотрит на все происходящее холодным взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз с генетической модификацией и курит табак с бесстрастным видом, а также отдает приказы сухим равнодушным голосом, изредка позволяя себе проявить иронию по отношению к тем, кто допущен к его тщательно охраняемым покоям… или же высказать свои требования по голографическому терминалу…

У него очень хорошо отточены реакции организма и движения тела — никто не может прочитать его, даже Ария, которая является одной из старейших жителей галактики. За иллюзиями прячется все — эмоции, чувства, мысли. Но изредка Призрак задумывается, какой он на самом деле, за этим толстым слоем иллюзий, через которые пробиваются истинные эмоции. И чаще всего это не страсть, которую испытывает к нему большинство привлекательных женщин, не обычное человеческое тепло, про которое он забыл много лет назад и запрятал в глубинах своей памяти, а злость. Злость и стремление достичь своих целей во чтобы то ни стало, используя любые средства. Цель оправдывает средства — этим принципом Призрак руководствуется в своих начинаниях, которые могут показаться безумными простому обывателю. В достижении великих целей нет правильных и неправильных методов — есть только целесообразные и нецелесообразные…

Призрак строит будущее и часто забывает о прошлом. Для всех он уверенный в себе человек, очень успешная личность. Но оно приходит к нему во снах, управлять которыми Призрак не в силах. Да, он изучал методики осознанных сновидений, посещал гипнотерапевтов, погружался в искусственный сон — но все оказалось напрасным. То, что Призрак блокирует днем, неизбежно преследует его ночью, когда он беспомощен. Кошмары — неотъемлемая часть его жизни, о которой никто не знает. Призрак старается забыть их, как только пробуждается, но, как только он засыпает, страхи вновь посещают его. Они приходят в виде ликов из прошлого, проигрывают неприятные ситуации, заставляют вспоминать о старых ошибках и о том, что Призрак когда-то упустил… Мужчина вздрагивает во сне, пытаясь проснуться, но никак не может вырваться из кошмара, переходящего на новый уровень…

Призрак может сам создавать новые миры, подменять реальности, изменять ценности, воодушевлять на идеи и великие свершения. Но порой ему кажется, что он сам заточен в плену иллюзий. Он растворяется в своих собственных кошмарах, не понимая, где сон, а где явь, сливаясь с прошлым, настоящим, будущим, с собой и со всем мирозданием. Он — ожившая иллюзия, опасная в своей загадочной притягательности, сплетенной из волокон тайных и явных знаний правды и лжи…


End file.
